


Your wish is my command

by orphan_account



Series: Cowabunga [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Various Kinks, chapters will be added in no particular order, smut prompts, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story features different NSFW Oneshots. They're all prompts from Tumblr.





	1. Make up sex with Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> Make up sex (after an argument)  
> Mostly fluff with a bit of smut. Just to get started.

* * *

 

 

 _“Are you serious?!”_  
“Yes, I am! How could I’ve known ya wouldn’t do anything with that guy?!”  
“How about you just trust me, you, you … big oaf! Go back into sewers, I don’t want to see you right now!”

The harsh words from last week reverberated in Raphael’s mind as he tiptoed around the punchbag before delivering dangerously precise blows to it. Sweat trickled down his eye ridges, trailing down his snout before falling as little pearls from his lips. He clenched his jaw and tried to concentrate on the dull ‘thud’ everytime he hit the sand bag. You hadn’t spoken for nearly six days now, and even though the giant terrapin was angry and stubborn in the beginning, he pined for you now. He knew he shouldn’t have been jealous, that he should’ve trusted you, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it. A final blow was delivered to the red bag and the metal chain above it shook in a desperate manner, as he suddenly heard your voice behind him.   
“Raphael?”  
His eyes grew wide and he immediately turned around to face you.  
The sweat on his skin glistened in the faint light and his heaving chest immediately mesmerized you. You’ve missed him. A lot. You knew you were too hard on him - of course, he had trust issues. Of course, he was self-conscious. And you didn’t even try to reassure him.   
Neither of you said a word but instantly wrapped your arms around each other, finding each other’s lips as fast as possible.   
Your eyes slowly closed as you leaned against him, breathing in his scent of sweat, earth, and something that was just unmistakably him.   
Your hands began to roam over his hard and warm plastron, seeking his sensitive spots. He groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and inviting you in. Raphael wasn’t the type to be submissive or patient, but this time he wanted to hand over the reins. He wanted to show you how much he’d missed you. How much you meant to him.   
One of his hands buried itself in your soft tresses while the other started to rub soothing circles across your back. A soft and muffled moan left your lips before you began to explore his mouth with your hot and wet tongue. You tried to spur him on, playfully nudging his big tongue with your own. His grip around you immediately tightened, as he began to move you in front of his large bench. You knowingly smiled into the kiss while he softly pushed you down and crawled on top of you.  
The big terrapin hadn’t seen you for a week and he was confident in his decision to apologize to you in a way he saw fit. He wasn’t good with words, but he could show you his devotion, his regret, his fears. All of it would come crashing down upon you in the surprisingly slow but intense rhythm of his hips, passionate rolling motions, burying himself to the hilt, reaching your deepest parts and not letting go before both of you lay panting and spent on the floor. 


	2. First time with Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time for you and Raphael.   
> Also the first time you say the big three words.   
> Beware of sweet smut.

* * *

 

 

You had waited long for this. Too long in your opinion, but Raphael wasn’t one to rush things. Well, technically, he was, but not with you. You were his light, the soothing balm for his scarred soul, his goddess. And he was terrified of making a mistake he couldn’t undo. He didn’t want to lose you, to scare you away with his physique, his demanding behavior, so he handled you with kid gloves since your first kiss. It was tiring, to say the least. You wanted him, wanted him to be the first, to make all those blessed experiences with him, but you just couldn’t convince him to take the last step - up until now.   
Both of you had a great day at your apartment, watching movies, cooking meals and somehow everything led to this moment: lying beside each other in your huge bed, gazing at each other’s eyes, admiring the brilliant little specks in it, trying to remember each little attribute for eternity. You hadn’t thought Raphael to be the romantic type of guy, but he was the epitome of a gentleman. He soothingly stroked along your side, absentmindedly tracing one big finger over your delicate ribs, causing a light giggle to waft through the room.   
“That tickles …”  
“Oh, is that so?” a grin that could only be described as diabolic spread across his green face, before he rolled himself over, taking you with him, always careful not to crush you under his weight. As you lay underneath him and gazed up into those twinkling emeralds, both of you seemed to register the position you were in. Suddenly the air in the room seemed to be heavy. Each breath was taken in utter caution, scared to break the spell. A dark blush crept across your cheeks before you brought yourself to finally speak what was on your mind for months now.   
“Raphael, I … I want you.” His eye ridges lifted, his eyes widened and you could hear his sharp intake of breath. He looked to the side, seeking excuses.   
“I don’t wanna scare ya. I’m different than normal guys. Down … down there.” You only smiled before touching his cheek with the back of your hand, softly rubbing against his scaly skin.   
“I don’t care. I want you and only you. No matter what you have … or don’t have.“   
You could barely finish your sentence before you felt Raphael’s soft lips against your own … 

… It was dark in the room - if Raphael was to take the last step, he would do so without you seeing him in daylight. He promised you to show you what he looked like down there - but not today. Even though you tried to reassure him, he couldn’t get rid of his fears, of losing you, so you agreed. And you had to admit, it was rather sensual to just feel his touches, his careful ministrations and those shaky hot breaths against your skin. His big hands began to explore you, to delicately unwrap you. As you got rid of your shirt, he kind of stared at your supple breasts for a while - completely in awe. You couldn’t see it, but you could hear how he licked his lips, slowly losing those thoughts full of doubt and just giving in.   
A small groan escaped him as his lips trailed kisses across your belly, slowly, working their way up until he reached one already taut nipple. His soft lips slowly wrapped around the rosy peak, eliciting a sigh from you, which obviously turned him on. He immediately began to suck on it, his tongue running wet circles around it before letting go and showing its twin the same amount of affection.   
  
The minutes flew by and before you knew it you lay moaning beneath him, writhing in the sheets. Shivers ran down your spine each time he touched you, not only at your breasts but also at a way more delicate place. At first, he was more than careful. Feather light touches, not lasting longer than a moment, but after a while, the red-clad terrapin got braver and began to rub his fingers against your already slick folds. He could dip the tip of his finger between them, relishing the wet sound and feeling ready to burst. He wanted you. No, he needed you. He bit his lip, desperate to control himself, but as you softly moaned his name, not more than a whisper, caressing him, he was lost.   
Raphael slowly spread your legs and positioned himself between them, always looking at your face to see if you’re in pain or wanted to stop. He would do anything for you.   
“Are ya ready?”  
“Yes …”, came the shivering, but definitely convinced answer.   
“Alright … here we go …”  
He bit his lip as one of his big hands reached down, fumbling in the darkness until you could feel something slick, hard and incredibly hot at your entrance. You swallowed and braced yourself - you knew it could hurt, so you tried to relax as much as possible.   
Slowly, oh so slowly did Raphael move his hips forward. Inch by inch, always stopping, giving you time to adjust to his girth. He could feel your nails digging into his flesh as much as you could feel how something thick entered you.   
Raphael cleared his throat as he felt kind of a barrier and couldn’t move any further without you scrunching up your nose.   
“Should I stop?” If he was honest, he didn’t want to, but he would do so immediately. Your facial expression relaxed in the darkness and you shook your head.   
“No. I want this. I want you. Just … hold me.”  
Raphael instantly obeyed and wrapped his strong arms around you, rubbing his face against your neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses across your sensitive skin. His shaky breath kind of warned you of what was to come and before you knew it, his hips made a deep thrust and buried himself all the way inside you. His grip on you tightened and he began to lick over that soft spot on your neck where he could feel your blood pulsating. His breathing was ragged, but that didn’t stop him from trying to distract you.   
“God, ya feel so … good and … tight, I …ah!” The red-clad turtle couldn’t help but bite your skin, softly suckling on it, marking you.   
“Yer incredibly” came his soothing whispers as you tried to control your breathing, to ignore the burning between your legs.  
“Yer so hot” A kiss along your neck.  
“Yer gorgeous.” Another kiss.  
“Yer perfect.” Another.   
A small smile graced your lips, as you placed a small kiss on his cheek.   
“ _You_ are perfect.“   
You could hear him chuckle before he lifted his head and nuzzled your nose.   
“I love you.“   
"And I love you, Raphael.”  
The big terrapin ran his tongue across your lips all the while starting to move his hips in slow rolling motions. The burning sensation faded quickly and was replaced by sheer lust and desire. You could feel him move inside you, pushing, making way for his incredible girth, rubbing all your sweet spots with that bulky tip. Your legs shivered and you knew you would come undone in a minute. The same applied to Raphael. His breathing got ragged, his panting had changed into exhilarated grunts and his thrusts came in a faster and more frantic way. Just a few more long strokes in which he nearly pulled himself out of your hot core and a strangled cry left his lungs. His hips stuttered against you and you could feel something hot and wet enter your body. Several hot spurts filled you up and slowly began to trickle down your red and puffed folds.   
  
This was _definitely_ worth the wait.


	3. Impregnation kink with Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's in heat and talks about impregnating you.   
> Dirty talk confirmed.  
> Rough smut.

* * *

 

 

You knew he was in heat the very moment he climbed through your window. His frantic breathing and that dangerous glint in his eyes always spoke volumes. A sly grin spread across your face because you knew what was going to happen. Raphael always seemed ashamed afterward, but if you were honest, you loved this side of him. He never really believed you, but you honestly relished this demanding behavior. It affected you in the most animalistic way … 

His striding steps closed the distance between you in merely a second and his gaze nearly undid you then and there. You could literally feel his eyes roam your delicate form, examining what was his, deciding what to do first. As you opened your mouth to speak, a strong arm wrapped itself around your thin waist, roughly pulling you against his broad chest. Raphael exhaled and you could feel his shaking breath on your skin. Your heart began to thrum inside your ribcage, full of anticipation …

Everything after was a blur. Raphael didn’t just undress you - he tore the clothes from your body, desperate to see you as fast as possible. You tried to stop him, but his hard and lustful glare took your ability to speak. All you could think about was him, here, with you and just in a few more minutes inside you. 

“Lie down.” came his unrelenting command and you couldn’t deny how thrilled you got to hear his deep and rumbling voice. You loved to play this game, but you wouldn’t do so without a bit of resistance.   
“Why should I? You didn’t even say hello … that’s not very polite, you know?”  
Raphael clenched his jaw and in one swift motion, pushed you on top of your king-sized bed.   
“Because” he began, while he hovered above your frail form, hungrily sucking your taut nipples like a man starved, “You can’t resist me anyway. So make it easy for both of us and  _obey_.”  
With that, he straightened up, grabbed one of your legs and pushed it upwards until it rested against his shoulder. His other hand reached down between his own legs and impatiently grabbed his dark cock, pulsating and showing its thick veins. The red-clad turtle immediately pushed the bulky tip against your entrance, pupils dilated, breathing ragged. He rubbed his dick between your glistening wet folds, sometimes applying pressure against that delicate bud of yours, teasing, waiting.   
“Do it!”, you hissed. You didn’t want to wait, but his grin only widened.  
“Do  _what_?”, he asked, eager to hear your voice again, but you weren’t the bravest type when it came to dirty talk. Raphael noticed your hesitation and chuckled.   
“I tell ya what I’m gonna do.” And with that, he thrust all the way inside you. A loud gasp escaped you, not from pain, but from pleasure. Your cheeks felt like they were aflame as you felt Raphael’s hot breath against your ear. He leisurely nibbled your earlobe, slow but strong thrusts accompanying his ministrations.   
“I’m gonna fill ya up. My cock will throb inside ya, cumming and cumming until it  _spills_.” You moaned and threw your head back, giving the giant terrapin access to your sensitive neck.  
“I will mount ya, fuck ya until yer a shiverin’ mess. And ya know what else?” Your eyes opened, but you couldn’t answer. Your mind was clouded by lust and you weren’t even sure what day it was.   
“I will fill yer belly until yer ripe and round with my seed.” His big hands began to roam your body, stopping at your belly and driving his point home by grabbing your hip and speeding up his hard strokes.  
“Yer hips will be wider. You’ll glow when yer my mate. When my cum got ya pregnant.“   
He growled, clearly spurred on by those thoughts. In one motion, he switched positions and you found yourself atop of him, automatically moving your hips in a way that brought you both pleasure. His hands found your hips again, holding you, feeling you.  
“Ride me.  _Conquer_ me. Let me cum inside. Yer belly will grow. I will worship ya. Yer my queen, my goddess.”  
“Oh, Raph.”, your voice was raspy, your breathing was hitched. You could already feel the heat pool between your legs, that familiar knot inside your stomach. You were close.   
“Make me yours.” The big turtle didn’t need more encouragement. He had a firm grip on your hips before slamming inside you. The only sounds in the room were your frantic breathing and skin slapping against skin.A few more hard thrusts and a guttural roar left Raphael’s throat, shortly after you reached your peak. You were milking him and you could feel him pulsate, spilling himself inside you, thick rope after rope. He desperately tried to control his breathing while you rode out your pleasure on top of him.

You couldn’t describe how thankful you were for mating season. 


	4. Dirty talk with Michelangelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo fails to talk dirty to his girlfriend, so she helps him out.   
> Beginning of smut.

* * *

 

 

“Okay, okay, okay, I can do that. One more try.”  
You rolled your eyes and huffed slightly annoyed while sitting in Michelangelo’s lap. You two sat cuddled up on your couch, a random movie flickering across the television. You could see Michelangelo’s brilliant blue eyes wandering through the room, desperately seeking for some inspiration.   
“I will, err … spank you so hard, that …” He needed a moment to find the right words, but your eyes lit up. That was a start after all.   
“That … that you’ll get angry and hit me with your bedside lamp!” Your shoulders slumped in defeat.   
“Mikeeeey. Come ooon, you’re kidding me here!” His innocent eyes grew wide and the orange-clad turtle raised his arms in defeat.  
“No no no no no, I swear. I just don’t know what to say. It’s … it’s kind of silly. Sorry.“   
A grunt left you as you grabbed his big hands and pulled them down to rest on your sides.   
"It’s not silly if you do it right. I’ll show you.”  
“Oh, okay?”  
“And Mikey?”  
“Yes?”  
“Zip it, love.”  
“Yes, honey.”  
You changed your position and straddled his hips before reaching up and undoing your bun, causing those black silky tresses to fall down your shoulders. Michelangelo smiled slightly and nodded in anticipation.  
“I like where this is going.”  
“ _Mikey_.”  
“Oh, right. I won’t say another word. Totally silent. Like a ninja. Well, I _am_ a ninja, but, you know what I mean. Do you?”  
“Are you done?”  
“… Yeah." 

You nodded, casting one last stern look in his direction which caused him to smile sheepishly. You loved that dorky guy, loved his light attitude, living for the moment without a care in the world, but sometimes you just wished he would be a bit more serious. You had a thing for dirty talk, but with the giggly girl he was sometimes, it was just not possible to get somewhere with it. You maybe just had to agree that it wasn’t for him, but at least _you_ could get _him_ going with your sultry voice, planting images in that green head. 

Your pelvis began to move in a slow rolling motion, seeking friction. Mikey had to be turned on in order for the talking to work its magic.   
Leisurely you closed the distance between you two, softly burying your face in his surprisingly soft neck, planting kisses across those warm scales.   
"Your skin feels so good.” You slipped a bit from his lap, straddling one of his legs, before pressing your hot core against his thigh. You knew he could feel you, feel your skin underneath your skirt. Could make out that heat spreading over his skin and causing his heart rate to increase dramatically.   
“A-Aren’t you wearing any underwear?”  
You playfully bit your lip, ignoring his question, and sighed while leaning backward and presenting him your vulnerable neck.   
“So good indeed.” You had to suppress a chuckle as you heard him swallow. You had him.   
  
Your damp folds left a soft trail across his scales and you could feel his hands slowly reaching up and cupping your breasts through that thin blouse.  
“But I know something that would feel even better …” you began, your voice low and soothing. His eye ridges furrowed. He was pretty sure what you were going to say, but he wanted to hear it anyway.   
Agonizingly slow you reached down, trailing one finger across his plastron, drawing playful patterns until you reached his already opening slit, revealing a veiny cock. You licked your lips, making sure he could see it, before stroking over the lilac tip. A silent gasp escaped the orange-clad turtle and you moaned as that delicious dick of his emerged and twitched for you.   
“Yes, love, give me that hard cock.” Your pupils dilated and you could feel the sweet clenching in your core while you bent down and gave that throbbing tip an open-mouthed kiss.   
“Honey?"   
"Yes?”  
You looked up, noticing his heaving chest and his clouded gaze.   
“I want …” You smiled, planting kisses along his jaw and rubbing your now wet folds against his glistening tip.  
“What do you want?"   
Michelangelo swallowed, before finally blurting out what you wanted to hear so desperately.  
” _Iwanttofuckyou_!“   
A burning sensation filled your lower stomach, as you closed your eyes and relished his voice.  
"Oh yes, fuck me, fill me, make me yours! Michelangelo, thrust inside me, let me ride your hard cock until you can’t hold out any longer. I want to feel you cum inside me!” His azure blue eyes widened, his breathing was ragged and you knew he was going to melt under your ministrations. He drew a sharp breath before lifting your skirt, looking at your soaked core and how you sunk down on him already. You took all of him immediately and began to move your hips. He groaned, closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He wanted to cum inside you right on the spot.  
  
If your words had such an effect on him, maybe he should try a bit harder to get used to it. He grinned as he thought about the old saying: Practice makes perfect. A _lot_ of practice. 


	5. Blindfold with Leonardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo's girlfriend wants to experience his kink and gets blindfolded

* * *

 

 

You were his girlfriend for a couple of months now and sleeping with each other wasn’t new to you anymore. What surprised you, though, was that particular passion of your boyfriend. He ‘confessed’ it last week, as you were going down on him. The blue-clad turtle was so overwhelmed by that sensation, that he kind of lost himself in the heat of the moment, moaning about his fantasies, spilling his well-kept secret without a second thought. His eyes grew wide and he didn’t say a thing afterward. It was awkward. He, Leonardo, the leader his brothers looked up to, the turtle that valued control more than Splinter himself, had shown weakness. He had blurted out his desires like a fledgling and it embarrassed him without end. Needless to say, the mood was out of the window that night.   
  
A few days had passed however and after you talked to him about it and after he had a couple nights to blame and degrade himself for ‘failing’, you two decided to at least give it a try. You loved him with all your heart and you wanted to see his desires fulfilled. 

“And you’re sure?” You nodded without hesitation.   
“Yes. You … We have the safeword after all.” Leonardo nodded, his lips were a thin line. He wasn’t convinced, but he knew you wouldn’t back out now. You were too much of a determined person - one of the things he loved about you.   
“Right. Use it and I’ll stop immediately. No questions asked. Don’t use it lightly, though.” Again you agreed and began to come closer. Your lithe fingers sought his, intertwining, bonding.   
“Everything will be alright. And you said you would start small. We can work our way up.” You winked at him, which caused him to chuckle while shaking his head.   
“You’re incorrigible.”  
“And you love it.” A smile spread across his lips and he softly tugged at your hands, indicating you to follow him.  
“True.“   
He carefully pushed you on top of the bed before closing the door to your bedroom. It was wiser to do it here and not in the lair. You two had privacy here and the big terrapin would never want his brothers to know what he was into. 

After he quickly undressed you, Leonardo looked through the room until he noticed that black cashmere scarf of yours, neatly folded atop your dresser. He nodded to himself before taking it and coming back to you with big but silent steps. You always found it incredible how swift that giant could move.   
  
You felt the mattress give in under his weight before he lifted the scarf in front of your eyes and took your sight. After he tied it together, he laid his warm hand on your back, showing you that he was still there.  
“Are you alright?”  
You nodded, careful not to push the blindfold out of place.   
“Everything’s fine, Leo. I remember the safeword, so just go ahe- _ah_!"   
Before you could finish, the blue-clad turtle started his ministrations and turned you on your belly. He had shifted between your legs, slowly spreading them, but not to take you right away. No, he had you where he wanted to and he would take his time, showing you who was in control, that you were at his _mercy_.  
  
He licked his lips in anticipation before bending down, placing open-mouthed kisses along your spine. After he trailed his way up to your neck, he flicked out his tongue, drawing wet patterns across your throat, sometimes teasingly biting your skin. You gasped every time he left a soft red mark on your skin, carefully licking and nipping the pulsating area to turn pain into pleasure.  
  
You could feel his hot breath against your wet skin, but it wasn’t shaking. He was in total control and he relished it. You couldn’t help but smile. So it wasn’t just his ‘code of honor’ that always kept him in check, but also pure satisfaction about holding the upper hand.   
A thick finger leisurely drew patterns across your skin, eliciting the sweetest mewls from you that made Leo chuckle.   
"Thanks for doing this with me.” came his rumbling voice, sending a shiver down your spine.  
  
His warm hand left you for a moment before touching you again - but not on the same spot as before. Your eyes grew wide behind the blindfold and you couldn’t help but bite your lip, as a thick and now wet digit slowly drove between your puffed lips, flicking up and down, spreading your gently flowing juices on his finger. You groaned into the pillow as Leo used his other hand to spread you, to clearly _see_ you. He shifted behind you and in the next moment, you felt his hot, slick, _perfect_ tongue against your entrance, lapping between your folds, tasting you.   
  
He didn’t talk, he didn’t moan. He was silent while you lost yourself in the darkness, while he carried you away with his thoughtful caresses. It drove you crazy.   
  
You wreathed beneath him, already a panting mess, as he deliberately grabbed your wrists and tied them together with … something. You knew the texture - his mask.   
Your lower lip was puffed from chewing on it that much and you turned your head in his direction, even though you couldn’t see a thing.   
A soft plea escaped your lips and finally, you could feel his thick tip pushing against your core.  
  
“Shall we continue?”  
  
Those words were everything you remembered before he pushed you over the edge over and over again that night, making you lose your mind in the heat, making you beg for him, squirm for him, doing everything he wants and giving him everything he needs. 


	6. Teasing & Spanking with Leonardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo's girlfriend is tied to a bedpost and at his mercy.   
> Not really intercourse, just teasing.

* * *

 

 

“Why are you squirming so much?”, he purred, not even trying to hide his smug grin. Normally you would have a snarky remark on your lips but now was not the situation to test your boundaries. Even if you wanted to, you literally couldn’t move right now. Your hands were tied against the dark bedpost, not hurting you, but definitely sending shivers down your spine as you lay underneath that big blue-eyed turtle, watching every movement of his ripped body. You were at his mercy, you knew it, he knew it, and he _loved_ it. His icy eyes had a certain spark in them, clearly telling you how much he was enjoying himself here and you couldn’t be angry with him, even if you wanted to.   
You arched your back, eager to be touched by your lover, but he wouldn’t grant you your wish yet.   
  
As you wreathed beneath him, a strand of your blond hair fell into your face and Leo immediately bent forward and brushed it carefully behind your ear. He fixated those shimmering tresses of yours, noticing how it looked like liquid gold trickling down the blue satin pillow.   
“You’re beautiful.” came his low voice, rumbling inside his chest and letting your heart skip a beat. It was ridiculous how much his voice alone affected you. He teased you for nearly an hour now, stroked your body and explored it with hands, lips, and mouth.   
  
“Kiss me.” It wasn’t a request; it was a _plea_.   
His name would fall from your lips like a prayer if he wanted to. He could have everything from you right now. His face didn’t show any emotion as he closed the distance between the two of you until his lips hovered in front of yours. A small smile crossed his face as he seemed to move even closer but pulled back as soon as you tried to close the gap. You mewled in frustration.   
“Don’t be angry with me, dear.“   
The tip of his tongue leisurely licked over your bottom lip, which caused you to release a shaky breath.   
"I can’t wait any longer! Please, Leo!” You couldn’t help but beg. You knew he loved it and hopefully, he would give in and take you over the edge.   
  
Your thighs were covered in your own juices and in the beginning, you wanted to hide, but Leonardo didn’t let you. He whispered kisses along your slick groins, sometimes blowing cool air against your wet lips, chuckling every time you moaned into the darkness of your bedroom. He wanted you to be that wet. To be more than ready for him. He was well aware of how your body could and should react when faced with great pleasure and he intended to give you everything. You may not have noticed, but this whole setup wasn’t just for him. You loved it as much as he did, even if you didn’t know it yet and he wanted to show you how much you meant to him by making your mind go _blank_.   
  
The blue-clad turtle seemed to examine your form for a moment, before reaching down and roughly flicking his finger against your sensitive bud. You immediately gasped and clenched your legs around his huge hand, desperate to find friction.   
You. needed. _more!_  
  
His hand went still against you, causing you to grunt in desperation.  
“Do you want me that much?”  
“Yes! Please, Leo!”  
He grinned and huffed before reaching for your hands and unraveling the knot of the thin scarf. He was just as eager as you and even ‘fearless’ was at the end of his patience. Well, _almost_. 

You smiled and sighed as he helped you sit up, but yelped as he just pushed you down on all fours without a word or choice.   
“Leo, wha-”  
“Shh, we’re getting there."   
  
With that, he positioned himself behind you, aligning his already throbbing tip against your entrance. You could feel him pulsate against you, could feel the head just slightly buried between your wet folds, but it just wasn’t enough. As soon as you would move your hips, he brought distance between the two of you.   
  
Just as he was about to come closer again, you tried to push your pelvis backward in hopes of taking him in, but Leonardo reacted immediately: _Smack!  
_  
Your mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ as you felt the burning sensation on your right butt cheek. He had the audacity to spank you! But just as you were about to complain you felt another pang against your skin. The smacking sound sent a shiver through Leo’s body. He would never really hurt you, but he knew what came after the pain: _pleasure_.   
He bent down and placed cool kisses against the now red skin of yours, apologizing without words, making it up to you without a single syllable.   
Your eyes started to close again, your form began to relax and you felt a soothing wave of pleasure just washing over you, as he pushed the tip of his hard cock inside you, delicious inch by inch. You felt how you spread for him, how you welcomed him with everything you’ve got.   
As the big terrapin began to move his hips, small thrusts at first, you could feel his big hands on your butt again, stroking you, preparing you for what was to come. You shook your head and smirked. He was just incorrigible.  
"Do it again.”  
It wasn’t a request; it was a _plea_.


End file.
